The Prince He Never Knew
by Bladestar
Summary: Possible one-shot. What has happened on Puckworld during the absence of the Mighty Ducks? What of the Brotherhood of the Blade and its Lady?


This is a piece I wrote a few months back, really on a whim. Been wanting to write a story about Reisha L'Orange for a while now but I was never sure how to approach it until a late night at work somehow brought about the inspiration for this.

This is also an experiment. I am considering continuing this little story line and have different chapters randomly written out in case I decided to continue it. So I've decided to come to you, the fans of the series and see if you want to read the story.

Please review below, constructive criticism is most welcome, and let me know if you want more or if it was worth the time writing.

Thank you!

Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks and everything belonging to the show does not belong to me. Everything else found here that is not in the series belongs to me.

* * *

A harsh wind blew, kicking up a fine dust of dirt that had once been covered in an everlasting sheet of ice and snow. That was hardly a decade ago, before the invasion.

Puckworld's residents lived off the cold weather, so when the Saurians came the first thing they eliminated was as much of the cursed white element that they could. By doing so not only did they effectively dishearten the ducks that inhabited the planet, but they created a climate more appealing to their own nature.

However, despite their technology and the dark magic they used, it would still lightly snow during the winter season in the driest of areas. Though the snow never stayed for long, it was enough to keep those who were free hope to continue fighting against the tyranny that had beset Puckworld.

Also, much to the chagrin of the Saurians, there were still a handful of places that not only retained their below freezing temperatures but the moisture seemed to gather in these places to produce snow as well. How much varied from place to place.

Many claimed these small pieces left of their home were a symbol from the Great One, others claimed it was a result of the Saurians messing with the natural climate.

After rumors of ducks holding out in these "Forsaken Lands" reached Saurian ears, they had tried to invade these areas, they quickly found it would not be easy. They could not leave their monitor towers that were used to scout an area. If they did, within seconds their cold-blooded bodies became paralyzed and rendered helpless. Many died shortly from suffocation alone.

Even though the Forsaken Lands did serve as the perfect sanctuary to hide from Saurian scanners, monitors, and troops, it was decided after much deliberation to leave these areas alone as it was not worth the loss of troops and monitors that always seemed to have problems when entering these areas. It was also declared not worth the time after they discovered that the conditions weren't livable even for Puckworlders.

Without the proper supplies or tools to be able to shelter themselves from the harsh lands it was unbearable to survive the high winds. The Saurians also found out many ducks soon retreated back from the lands to hide under destroyed cities or found their way to a resistance cell.

Many were recaptured or killed despite the Resistance's attempts to keep an eye out for refugees.

What the Saurians failed to realize was the possibility of these areas being inhabited before they invaded. More specifically within the worst of them know by Puckworlders as the Pristine Canyons.

The Pristine Canyons had the harshest, most unpredictable climate on the planet, even before the Saurians.

To be perfectly honest, despite the sheer beauty of the deep, jagged canyons that cut through the land and were covered in deep snow, not many could make the venture to even see them.

Between the winds and the blizzards it brought on, there were very few capable, much less crazy enough, to fly someone into the canyons for just a few pictures or video. Up to the invasion only a handful of professional photographers and videographers had managed to brave the weather. Only one had been lucky enough to fly in on a calm day.

The true phenomenon of the canyons next to the weather were the Gryphons that made their home there. Not only did they survive in the harsh climate, they thrived in the protection it offered them leaving only to hunt.

The change in habitat outside the canyons only marginally harmed the natural wildlife as it adapted within the first two years after. In a twist of irony, there were rumors that the Gryphons had developed a taste for Saurian.

No one dared to get close to a Gryphon, they were too dangerous and even aircraft that had gotten too close were taken out of the sky by the creatures. The reasons they were so wild were not that they were skiddish creatures, but rather because they were loyal to the riders that hid on their back.

As mentioned before the Saurians never imagined the possibility that the canyons were home to anyone before the invasion.

This was the greatest secret of the Pristine Canyons. It was home to the oldest organization on Puckworld, one that had existed long before the first Saurian invasion and they had formed a very special bond with the Gryphons.

The Brotherhood of the Blade shared many things with the creatures that soared through the snow-filled skies and they relied on each other for survival. The thieves depended on the beasts to get in and out of the canyons safely while the Gryphons enjoyed the companionship of their chosen rider.

A stunning revelation to anyone trusted enough to bring to their home.

It was this night though that a flock of 20 were flying fast towards the canyon. If anyone had seen them, their speed would be cause for alarm as they hit a blizzard wall without stopping.

At the head was a silver and black Gryphon closely followed by a golden male and white female as they easily navigated the winds and cut around the rock towers that would appear as they flew deeper inside.

Hidden on each Gryphon's back was a rider, concealed in the warm feathers as they hung on with practiced ease. The rider at the head of the pack could barely be heard in the wind as she called into her headset about them approaching.

Flying around a corner and taking a left where the canyon split they flew until they saw a wall slide open and picked up the pace.

The flock flew inside a cavern that was set aside for the Gryphons to come and go as pleased as they landed and the weather was shut out behind them.

Releasing themselves from the restraints, the three that flew in ahead of the others dropped to the ground.

The white feathered duck revealed her black hair bound in a braid and a silver band across her forehead as she brought her hood down and turned to those that had just come in behind them.

"Zink, take charge and make sure that the food and supplies gets to where it needs to be," she ordered before turning to a young raven male of 17 with red hair that had been waiting for them.

"Lady Reisha," he said giving a quick bow.

"Flamewing," she said nodding to him but not pausing in her step making him quickly turn to follow her down the tunnel away from the entrance.

"Has there been any change," she asked looking at him with her vibrant blue eyes that betrayed her excitement and worry.

"Not since my father contacted you ten minutes ago, my Lady" he replied trying to keep up with her pace. She was almost at a jog.

"Lady Reisha," said one of the two ducks that had arrived with her, the sand colored male with a patch on his beak, "We made it here in plenty of time, don't worry."

The duck chuckled as she forced herself to slow down, "Forgive me, Canard. This…I've just waited so long for this, the whole Brotherhood has waited for this."

"We understand my Lady, but we don't want anyone to worry for any reason. Remember as the Queen of the Brotherhood you must appear calm and collected," joked the other drake, one with rust feathers, which had accompanied them. They stepped into an elevator that would take them below.

"McKlaren," she laughed, "We all know I have always been everything the opposite of what a Queen 'should be.'"

"Which is probably why you lead so well," he replied his voice growing somewhat sullen, "Your husband would be proud."

Reisha nodded, "Flamewing, who else has arrived?"

"The Federation leader arrived only minutes before you did via the underground rail. Your parents are waiting along with the former Brotherhood Lord and my father is the presiding councilman, my Lady," replied the hatchling.

The Brotherhood's operating base was located inside the canyon walls where they could easily monitor anything happening on the rest of Puckworld and receive communications from their allies.

Further below, beneath the ground level of the canyon was the city of Kaishaun, the home of Brotherhood members and their families.

The elevator opened up to a large cavern that was lined with seven balconies that encircled it. Carved into the walls was the language of the ancients, telling stories of the Brotherhood's beginning and important actions in history.

From the top flowed a waterfall to a small lake in the middle of the ground floor and flowed to an underground river through a nearby tunnel. The ground floor was the common area where there were chairs and tables set up for members to conduct business or families to come unwind. Because of the water and the natural heat from the naturally insulated ground, grass grew there and it was a piece of the surface that they didn't take for granted.

The laughter of hatchlings filled the cavern as they played in the water.

Leading outside the cavern were four large tunnels pointed North, South, East, and West, each one leading to a specified area of the city.

To Reisha's knowledge, there were only two other caverns in the universe like this, each with the special purpose of serving as a haven when times were dangerous.

The group moved quickly on the seventh floor, passing doors of homes that belonged to council members, the heads of each division in the base, her parents and father-in-law, her second, and the liaisons from other Resistance factions stayed.

Reisha smirked to herself; there was only once faction of the Resistance that actually cared to have a liaison there to monitor what they were doing.

Those left of the old government, or the Military Faction as the Brotherhood called them, were paranoid.

Granted, they did have good reason to keep tabs on the other factions such as the Mafia faction, and the factions associated with different gangs.

The Brotherhood and the Federation, a society of assassins, however knew the importance of the government being reinstated. There was a balance of law and order with the need to have those willing to break the rules.

Enter Canard. The only liaison, or military member, she would ever allow to step in their home because of his relationship with Wildwing Flashblade and her husband before their deaths.

Reisha's attention was brought back to the present as the group came to the door of her home. Scanning her hand on the door, she was granted entrance and they entered her home where the others were waiting.

Every family in the Brotherhood had an apartment to live in, when the hatchlings were old enough they could move to the dorms set aside for singles.

As the leader, her home was rather large and she crossed from the entrance into the living room where everyone had been waiting on her couch.

Giving a nod to her parents, Cain and Winter Flashblade, giving a quick squeeze to her father-in-law, Montoya L'Orange who was blind, and another nod to Councilman Raul, she disappeared into another room where she assumed Lord Karaeman was already waiting.

Closing the door behind her, she walked into the dimly lit room. In the shadows she saw the Lord of the Assassins, a brown and red feathered raptrine, leaning against the wall. She nodded to him in respect and he did for her.

Walking in further she approached a crib that was placed near her bed and within it an egg. Her child.

There was a crack with a small chip in the shell and she smiled when she swore she heard very faint breathing.

Turning to her bed she unclasped the cloak around her and took it off. She wore a dark maroon top that was sleeveless and covered her neck with a black catsuit shirt beneath it that covered her arms. The top had silver buttons that started on the left side of her neck and wound down to her right hip where the fabric split from the back and formed a dress that went to her ankles. On her legs she wore black cargo pants that were tucked neatly into her gray boots.

Sitting down on her bed she crossed her fingers and rested her beak on them to wait.

It was not long before she heard a soft squeak from the egg and she perked up.

"Come on little one, mommy's waiting," she said sweetly with tears forming in her eyes as she stood to gather a soft towel.

The egg moved slightly as she heard a soft cracking and she moved over.

"You're almost there little one just a little more," she encouraged.

Then it happened. Another crack sounded and a piece of the shell became unattached as a small hand reached out followed by another peep.

There was another crack as the egg came undone and the top of the shell was left sitting on top of the hatchlings head.

In a swift motion, Reisha picked the child up and wrapped the shivering frame in the blanket. Laughing softly she plucked the shell off her sons head and was introduced to a pair of soft blue eyes.

Sitting in a nearby chair, she held the small body close, the newborn now quivering from the cold air that was now very obvious outside the once protective shell. She took the towel and began to clean the child's feathers getting a clear look at her son for the first time.

What she saw made tears fall from her eyes. His feathers were his fathers, a dark gray and the little tuff of hair on his head was black with a light silver stripe.

She continued to clean his tiny body, softly talking to him as she bonded with the child for the next hour as was tradition with the Brotherhood.

When the hour passed Karaeman stepped from the shadows and grabbing a clean blanket approached her. The raptrine held out the blanket and she took it gratefully, dropping the towel beside her and wrapping the now sleeping form.

She looked up to him, "Thank you Karaeman, forgive me for not being more…in control of my emotions earlier."

The raptrine chuckled, "You are too hard on yourself, Reisha. I would have been worried only if you had not acted so emotionally."

"I suppose I think of Montoya's wife before she left us, she was always so controlled, poised—"

"Boring," said Karaeman with a laugh, "I'm am joking, though Celestia was a fun woman she didn't quite have the free spirit you do which I find is more beneficial and refreshing, especially during these times."

Reisha nodded, "One would think that though I have been queen since I was 21 and official leader for little over a year I would realize that."

"The pressure we face makes it easy to overlook. Having to deal with the other Resistance factions and not appear weak does not make it easier," said the assassin softly.

She nodded looking back down at the hatchling in her arms.

"He looks like his father," she whispered.

"You are fortunate, my dear, to have a piece of him," Karaeman said with a smile that didn't quite hide the pain in his eyes.

"I miss him."

Karaeman didn't know what to say. Anyone who had known the Lord of the Brotherhood missed him. Yet, he doubted any of it matched the pain Reisha felt at every memory of him. Yet she quickly stood and quickly filled her husband's shoes flawlessly when he chose to join the Strike Team rather than risk someone else. A choice that had made members respect the Lord of the Brotherhood more than ever.

Karaeman remembered when the announcement of Reisha's pregnancy had been made. A wave of emotions had flooded through him and he swore that he and his family would be there to help raise the child to honor the loss of the leader.

War was indeed cruel.

"Lady L'Orange, as much as I hate to disturb the hatchling's sleep, I feel like I am intruding and should return home. May I recognize him?"

She hesitated, as any mother would, before standing and presenting the hatchling's small palm to him.

The raptrine pulled a small bottle from the pouch on his belt. Pouring a rich, sweet smelling oil on his index finger he traced it from the tip of the tiny beak to the tuff of hair on top of the child's head.

"I Karaeman, Lord over the Federation of Assassins, recognize this child as the heir to the Brotherhood of the Blade and as my father declared before me and my grandfather before him, swear aid and protection to this child as we have to his parents and the Lords and Ladies of the Brotherhood before them."

Lord Karaeman pulled a small, decorated knife from his belt and placed it against the child's left palm. Reisha could only close her eyes unable to watch her child in pain.

"With this mark to identify him I declare that this child will never be harmed or targeted by me, my family, or my people," said and in a swift motion sliced the knife across the child's palm. Both ducks winced as the hatchling's eyes flew opened and followed with a wail.

The Lord of the Assassins quickly pulled a purple cloth with gold thread out and placed it over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"With this cloth, I promise that if this child and the Brotherhood of the Blade suffer, we shall suffer with them as brothers and sisters in arms. If he hurts we hurt as well and shall combine our forces against anything that threatens to harm our people and to heal any and all wounds that may result.

"I Karaeman, Lord of the Federation, declare and standby this promise."

Reisha nodded and took her child's hand back.

"I Reisha, Lady of the Brotherhood of the Blade, accept this oath and as the leaders before me I swear to teach my son the ways of both the Brotherhood of the Blade and the Federation of Assassins so our alliance may never fade."

Karaeman stepped back.

"I will now return to our base and spread the good news of the Brotherhood's new heir. The bodyguard I will set aside for the two of you will arrive tomorrow."

"Thank you Karaeman, as always you are a good friend," whispered Reisha as she quieted the newborn in her arms and sat back in the rocking chair.

"Until we meet again Reisha," said the raptrine with a small bow before leaving.

"Tell my family, I will be out in an hour. I need a little longer," came her soft voice.

"I will tell them."

Karaeman stepped out closing the door behind him and turned around to see everyone stand up expectantly. He grinned.

"It's a boy," he said.

The room erupted in small cheers and sighs of relief.

"When can we see him," asked Winter excitedly.

"Reisha wished for another hour with him."

Cain nodded, "We can't blame her for that."

Canard stood up, "Does she have a name for him?"

The Assassin Lord and Raul chuckled. Though Canard had been with them since Reisha rescued him from Limbo a little less than a year ago, he was still learning much of the Underground's traditions.

"If she does she can not tell anyone until the naming ceremony that will happen in two weeks time. That is when she and a few others will go meet other leaders and representatives in the Underground to formally recognize him as the heir to the Brotherhood."

Canard nodded, somewhat understanding.

"If you will excuse me, I have to return back home," Karaeman said.

"Of course, as always you are welcome here," said Montoya standing from his seat.

"Thank you my Lord," said the raptrine before he turned and headed for the door.

"If you will also excuse me, I believe I have an announcement to make," said Raul with a quick bow before following.

Canard, feeling as though he was intruding on the family and their wait to see the hatchling, followed after and sighed, "I believe I will also have a report to make."

The three moved to the door and stepped out.

Canard stopped in his tracks as they exited. The balconies and the ground floor were filled with members waiting to hear what had happened.

News traveled fast.

Raul moved and stood at the edge of the balcony.

"It's a boy!" he shouted.

Reisha smiled as she heard shouts arise from the cavern. Continuing to hum a tune she caressed the cheek of the hatchling in her arms.

His birth was much more than being the heir to the Brotherhood or even a remnant of her husband.

He was a symbol of hope to the people.

They would prevail.


End file.
